


共犯者

by EdithSodergran



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithSodergran/pseuds/EdithSodergran
Summary: 最后一句捏他persona4中番长和足立透，可以和前作贯穿为一整个故事，大概是hyped→共犯者→语言所不足之物→light→quiet room，至此全部补全，有缘再见。
Relationships: Kiryuu Sento/Banjou Ryuuga
Kudos: 21





	共犯者

1

“记好了吗？白色的药片是分两次吃的，多少能让他睡一点”泷川纱羽的说话音调并不遮掩，之后传来的就是地下室冰箱门被关上的声响。

时间已经过去了多久？在这点亮顶灯的地下室，白昼变得很长，宛如永恒，一秒可以是小球撞击的一声，也可以是无限次梦魇的闪回。

桐生战兔一个人靠在墙边。

万丈龙我抬着水杯走过来，掰开铝制药片封装的摩擦声扩大音量在战兔的脑中回响，震动穿透肉体，切割着他脑中带着纤维质感的神经。桐生战兔开始讨厌声音，感官过于敏感是来自于他自身容量变得狭小，他总是不得不去关注那些从楼上传来的议论、水龙头打开的水流声、脚步与地板接触的响动。

不想去顾忌这些，但这些声音总是擅自将他看作一个通道，蛮横的将名为思考的苦痛塞进属于桐生战兔的大脑里。词语包含的意义能轻易将他淹没，变成拍打在身体内的一阵浪潮，这时他总会感受到一阵视觉上的模糊，而紧抓不放的文字的残骸会顺势扼住他的喉咙，将身体里黝黑的情绪挤压起来。

白色的，他想，白色，这个词带有着一种粘稠的联想，像将要融化掉的固体，隐含着一种即将迎来的不幸的预感，而万丈手里的东西只有一阵金属的反光。

“战兔”

直到他听到对方呼喊的声音，这时他才意识到这是自己的名字。

万丈龙我离得很近，顶灯在他的眼下投出暧昧的睫毛阴影。他尝试着让战兔吞下那些白色的药片，像是哄孩子一样给他喂水：“把它吃下去，战兔，这样就能好好睡一觉了。”温热的水流入喉咙，溶解了地西泮所自带的苦味，沾染在舌头上，又搔过胃底，一阵强烈的恶心袭击了他，桐生战兔不可抑制的干呕起来，他已经什么都吐不出来了，只有微微融化的药片在地板上留下反光的水渍。

时间在这个空间流动仿佛异常，它推翻了永远向前的增量定律，仅仅将两人在的空间拉得无比的狭窄，万丈看着他，眼睛有着快要滴落出来的悲伤还有燃烧的火焰。

这并不是第一次，万丈龙我像是坦然的接受了自己的又一次失败。

2

桐生战兔刚被带回nascita时情况还没这么糟糕，他至少还能自己驱动迟缓的身体打开汽车的车门，点点头或者摇头。他们前脚迈进店内就刚好是午饭时间，门上的风铃响到第三声，石动美空欢迎回来的招呼戛然而止，变成一个停滞又无措的笑容，她手上的竹荚鱼被切开一半，露出中间发白的鱼肚。她足够聪明，也足够温柔，只是将关怀化作了不询问的沉默，装作一切仍井然有序且一如往常。

正如服下的治疗药物缓慢释放，泡腾片在杯中快速的消解然后将水染成橙色，痛苦的含义也是渐渐变得丰富起来的。

战兔开始感受到一个全新的命题正缓慢显露出端倪，关于事物用途的重新定义。在他所拥有的常识中，刀刃只是用来切开食材的道具，从天桥上看过去的川流的车灯也只代表了又一次平平无奇夜晚的来临，高楼天台上吹过的风也仅仅只是一阵风，而现在，它们都化作了全新的出口，绿色的安全通道，预示着一场盛大的寿终正寝。

他被唐突的扔进了一片虚无又黑暗的荒原里，刚刚还视而不见的，刻意被回避的过去的死尸赤裸裸的被摆在眼前，黑色的太阳底下，所有的东西都对他露出白色的，名为后悔的锋利牙齿。

桐生战兔如梦初醒，突然意识到案板上的，正是一把大小合适，适合切开皮肉，符合他所有预想，为他量身定制的刀。

这个念头狠狠的刺中了他，肉体的疼痛还没有被实施，想象上的自残已经在他的精神上划出了伤口，他吐得一塌糊涂，泛酸的液体充斥口鼻，身边的人手忙脚乱，战兔却如释重负，因为惩罚终于延期生效，大脑中分泌的化学物质让他变得漂浮起来，像是泡在一团安稳的棉絮中，之后噩梦的帷幕就被悄然拉开，他开始陷入了无法入睡又无法清醒的生活之中，直到此时此刻。

3

万丈龙我的嘴角泛着青紫，结上了血块。他一进入房间，这块淤青就一直吸引着战兔的注意，代替了他一个小时前一直盯着的墙上的斑点，那也许是一块经年累月的蚊子血。这点伤发挥了些许作用，让万丈的情绪漏出一点缺口，他不再试着让战兔再吞咽一次药片，而是自言自语起来。

“我今天，遇到了那群家伙。” 

“我不明白，战兔，为什么会变成现在这样。”

他抬起头，就这样直接看向桐生战兔，他就总是这样，战兔想着，从来不会避开问题，永远也学不会聪明一点，只用着他那过于贫乏的大脑用尽全力的烦恼着。

"我本来也想阻止战争的，我本来也想过。"

万丈伸出手，把战兔有点过长的额发往旁边轻轻拨弄开，他的声音也同时软化起来，轻得如同一段叹息。

"对不起。"

他注视着万丈的嘴巴开合，文字、发音又被重新组合起来，变成崭新又锋利的意义，他在说着些什么，一些桐生战兔绝不想听见的，绝不该从他的嘴里抖落出来的话语。

不要再说下去了。

不要再说下去了，他想开口，但一如既往的痛苦堵住了桐生战兔的喉咙，让嗓子变得干哑，他的焦躁被激起，万丈龙我的话让他无意识的牙关紧咬，指甲深陷入手掌之中。

已经够了。

“够了！”

桐生战兔嘶哑的声音突然划破沉闷的空气，生生撕开一道裂口。他起身朝对方猛的扑了过去，这不是他们过去那种纯粹的、泄愤般的争执，而是更为明确的、真正的暴力。他锁住他的喉咙，重力将万丈用力的摔打在地板上，发出可怕的碰撞声。

战兔的双手咯咯作响，直冲上脑门的是愤怒和疑惑，他应该是要捂住蠢货的嘴，但却掐住了他的脖子。

痛感让万丈龙我的表情扭曲起来，他说出的话也戛然而止，但他歪了歪头，没有挣扎，自然没有求饶，甚至自我防卫的动作也只是抓住了战兔的衣袖。他用那双茫然的眼睛注视着战兔，声音却一如往常，仿佛就在任何一个时刻，在他身后，在餐桌上，呼喊着他的名字。

“战兔?”

这真是一脸蠢像，他应该是想取笑下对方这副目瞪口呆的傻样，但桐生战兔却收紧了双手。

只要捏紧这里，所有被触摸到的属于生命的热流就将在他的手中被阻断，这是何种程度的脆弱，战兔惊异于自己还尚存有这样的力气，刚才那突然的起身让他的眼中烧灼出黑色点灭的斑状物，但只要抓住这阵冲动，他就能够杀死他，轻而易举。

就像他亲自用这双手杀死了相河修也。

万丈的脸迅速变红了，他的脖颈开始抽搐，无法吞咽的苦痛只能让他冒出来几个不连贯的气音，不成话语的呜咽，那张从来不算能说会道，说出来也只是些傻话的嘴巴，现在终于要发不出声响了。

万丈紧抓住他衣袖的手指紧攥到关节发白，可他仍断断续续的喘息，直到他的手开始搭在战兔的手腕上，桐生战兔才意识到，他正在慢慢失去力气，他在慢慢死去。

万丈龙我会这样死去。

战兔被这个念头烫伤似的飞快抽出了双手，突然涌入的空气让对方剧烈的咳嗽起来，他的双手不停的发抖，全身发冷，而万丈的脖子上是他留下的红色印痕。

而这时他又心有余悸起来，不敢想象自己一意孤行的后果。战兔去抚摸对方的脸，正是这双手刚才才掐在他的脖颈上。对不起，他说，对不起，可万丈却笑起来，喉咙发出的声音带着点磨砂似的粗粝，他用手捧住战兔的脸，擦去那些发咸的液体，战兔这时才意识到自己哭了，眼泪和鼻涕混杂一起。

他当然听到他说的，清清楚楚。

“对不起，战兔”

“全部都是我的错。”

“是我杀了----”

他终于低头吻住了万丈龙我。

4

桐生战兔曾想过无数次与他的接吻，但总不该是现在这样，当他们的嘴唇相贴，战兔用力过猛，只感受到牙齿磕到一起的疏离和疼痛。

万丈龙我看起来比刚才还要惊恐多了，他结结巴巴，双手抵在战兔的胸前，却也就只维持这个姿势，以他的力气推开战兔应该算不了什么，但他就瞪着那双液体含量也许比常人要丰富的眼睛，揉碎的情绪就被战兔看在眼里。

对方没有明确拒绝的表现，不如说这反而变成了一种鼓励，他将舌头伸入万丈的口腔，奇妙的触感相融，完全合不上频率的呼吸只让他不停试探，这不像是一个吻。舌头舔过对方齿列的触感让人发麻，战兔听到自己的心跳击打着鼓膜的声响。

在和自我意识的拉锯战中桐生战兔屡战屡败，不得不接受万丈龙我的突如其来。也许一切早有征兆，就像一场偶发的口腔溃疡，最初也只是轻微的一点刺痛，是不小心经过粘膜伤口时的一阵触感，可时间非但没有将它变得完好，反而有持续恶化的倾向，这份情感在每一次进食的咀嚼中大声叫嚣，用撕裂感和疼痛灼烧着物理学家的神经，当它终于能桐生战兔体内突显存在感时，已经紧紧贴在了心脏内侧。

他沿着对方短袖的内里抚摸，战兔冰冷的皮肤就跟炽热酮体的小腹相贴，他变成热传导的受体，按着对方肋骨的位置一直向上。对方就很明显的抖动了一下，万丈的话语被战兔的舌头搅得支离破碎，变得含糊不清的嘴里只分辨得出几声呼喊。

这样倒是方便多了，战兔想，这样他终于能把万丈龙我那些听也不用听，说了也只会让人心烦的蠢话吞进嘴里，将它们咬得稀碎。

他感觉到自己在出汗，数日没有运动的身体发僵，俯身这样的动作都压迫着他的呼吸，桐生战兔的睡裤松松垮垮， 此时此刻他把对方压在身下，他半勃的阴茎就抵在万丈腿上。

桐生战兔的手在微微发抖，对方可能早就发现了，万丈总像是拥有动物般的直觉，所以他握住战兔的手腕，像是安抚。从心脏一直连接到双手的痛感让战兔的右手发麻，他试着用手解下对方牛仔裤的纽扣，粗糙发硬的布料刮到指尖，只好更加用力的抓住两侧往下拽万丈的裤子。

万丈龙我吃痛的哼了一声，手上却帮着战兔把自己的裤子褪了下来，白炽灯太亮了，万丈的性器露了出来，软软的还缩在两腿之间，他腿上的皮肤都开始变得很红，桐生战兔抓握的地方留下两个发白的手指印记，万丈稍微侧身把腿抬起来，想要遮挡自己的下身。

"把舌头伸出来"

战兔听到自己比想象中还要干瘪的嗓音，万丈尝试着回应他，那合不上频率的感觉还是在那，万丈龙我的舌头到处乱戳，没有和他的交缠起来，反而开始舔舐科学家的下唇，简直就像小狗示好的表现。

万丈龙我蜷缩着，用手臂挡住的自己的脸，却由着战兔把手伸入他的腿间，触碰他开始勃起的生殖器，然后战兔的手探到他身后，万丈的身体变得紧绷起来，他有点畏缩，腿松松环绕在战兔腰上，还有点逃避似的想将腿闭起，战兔凭着干涩的手指试探性的再往里推，让他勃起的性器在股缝戳弄，万丈才终于搞懂并开口。

"这样的，进不去的。"

可是不试试怎么知道，他俯身在万丈龙我身上，带着点不由质疑的味道，执拗的用自己的嘴唇贴上对方的下颚，战兔感受到万丈在深呼吸，等空气充盈肺部，然后又缓慢的放松肢体，他拍拍桐生战兔的后背，就已经是下好了决心，示意战兔起身，于是他退起来一点让对方的姿势变成跪坐，但手仍放在万丈龙我的腰上。

从床头的柜子找出一管凡士林完全是撞运气，管口那已经有些凝固的膏体是它已被不小心遗忘的证据，万丈用力的挤出一些把它们抹在手上揉搓，甚至看起来有点熟门熟路，虽然明白对方不可能没有这方面的经验，但还是让战兔不由冒出一股火气。

扩张进行得并不顺利，万丈龙我对把手指探入自己的身体这件事看起来也充满迟疑，膏体被挤得差不多也只勉强能塞进两根手指，很明显在这里他没有拥有比战兔更多的经验，他把手上剩余的润滑胡乱抹在身下的人的性器上，帮战兔用手撸了两下就急着把屁股往他身上坐。

这简直有点滑稽，明明战兔还在发抖，低血糖让他只能躺在地板上，万丈龙我却坐在战兔身上尝试着操他自己。

万丈扶着他的性器慢慢蹲下来，让身体的重量顺着力让性器贯穿自己，他明白自己在做什么吗？战兔看着万丈紧咬的下唇，发现他们都一样紧张，但即使万丈龙我脑子空空，好像也不妨碍他愿意顺着桐生战兔的意愿做任何事。

当他的生殖器终于沿着穴口插进万丈龙我的体内，战兔第一的感受便是热，又紧又热的触感沿着被包裹吸吮的柱身传递上来，夹得他发痛，万丈的腿根发抖，停在一个不上不下的位置，很明显他也并不好受，只是小口的换气等着挨过这一阵痛苦。

战兔感觉到自己的眼眶内里发热，像是有泪水要从里涌出来，这实在不太符合快感的定义，但冲动支配了他的身体，他向上顶腰，一下就插到了底，万丈龙我的脖子后仰拉出一条曲线，发出阵不受控制的呻吟。

没事吧？战兔问道，万丈龙我就只是摇头，但又能清楚的看到他脸上流下的液体，像是汗，又像是眼泪，亮晶晶的在眼睑下面明灭，万丈自己缓慢的动了起来，十数个来回之后抽插就变得顺畅，桐生战兔的盆骨发麻，快感终于积攒起来，沿着脊椎缓慢渗入脑中，膏体融化后的黏腻声响让气氛显得下流又煽情。

战兔开始试着配合万丈的节奏挺腰，他没有经验，也不得技法，下半身湿漉漉的液体接触到空气就会迅速剥去体温，他只好本能似的想和万丈贴近一点，再贴近一点。

汗液薄薄的在皮肤上贴了一层，万丈低下头亲他，他吻过战兔的额头、眼泪、鼻子、最后再落在唇上。那么温柔，又带着点虔诚，他们的手扣在一起，不知怎么就让桐生战兔想到了死。

逆光下万丈龙我的表情看不真切，他的眼睛半垂，脸颊连着耳朵潮红一片，平时棕色的瞳孔也因失神有些发黑，突然变得有点陌生起来，这也是战兔从来没有见过的表情，比任何事物都能证明他们正在做爱，他最后用力抽插几下，终于全部射在了对方的身体里。

战兔闭上眼睛。

他想起了某一个下午的黄昏，那段将平常又无聊的日子堆叠起来又粘贴复制的，无知又幸福的时光。总之他想起某个下午的夕阳，一直连到边界的红，在每一秒都显现出不同的姿态，在最后一刻彻底归为沉寂之前，都在沉默的燃烧着。

他也会有这样的时刻吗？在这个丑陋的，被灰色墙壁撕裂的天空下，战兔幻想着相原修也也许也会有这样的时刻，乏善可陈。他坐在枯竭的土地上，靴子和手上沾满泥土，空气中弥漫着收割结束的草腥味，他会和家人交谈，也许他们还能开一个无聊的玩笑，讲一个隔天就忘的未来的打算。

过不了多久战争爆发，桐生战兔插上危险扳机，然后一切都结束了。

包裹在铠甲中的手指只留下着发钝的触感。

万丈龙我紧紧的抱住他，一个带有窒息感和压迫性质的拥抱，把他严严实实的纳入进去，没有人开口，但他却明白万丈在说什么。

我在这里，战兔。

我就在这里。

没有任何东西比此时此刻更重要了，他们变得孤零零，像宇宙中仅剩的光点，在黑暗中紧紧相拥，他们分享一切，包括已经犯下的罪。

桐生战兔累极了，下坠的眼皮盖住他的双眼，褪黑素能给他一个安稳的睡眠，他沉沉睡去。

5

等战兔爬上楼梯，万丈龙我就站在吧台，对方看也不看他，只拿着手里紫色的花左右摆弄。

“你醒了？”

“嗯”

“睡得还好吗？”

战兔没有回答，只是问道:

“那个能给我吗”

“这个？”万丈示意了自己手上拿着的花束

"倒是没关系，你拿来干什么?"

"我想去那里看看。"

那里还能有哪里，桐生战兔想着要去买一束花，而万丈正好就有一束。

“我自己去”他附上一句。

他看到对方点了点头。

出门的时候，万丈龙我叫住了他，一回头却是个不轻不重的吻，门口的路灯熄灭了，他却想的是对方脖颈上缠住的白色纱布，闻起来带点药水和酒精的味道，那是他留下的东西。

坐上出租车，万丈给他关上车门，冬日的冷风让他的鼻头发红，看起来冒着点傻气。车辆沿着街道开远，渐渐对方的身影就变得模糊起来。

战兔思索着:"即使是这样的日子，太阳竟然也会照常升起"，司机打开了广播，车子穿过桥与隧洞，朝日的光照在他手中的花上，天就终于亮了。

6

Thank you, Mr.Accomplice

**Author's Note:**

> 最后一句捏他persona4中番长和足立透，可以和前作贯穿为一整个故事，大概是hyped→共犯者→语言所不足之物→light→quiet room，至此全部补全，有缘再见。


End file.
